Emerging diseases, such as those arising from infectious pathogens, represent a critical threat. Yet, tools to understand such pathogens and countermeasures to combat such diseases remain lacking. For instance, the Rift Valley fever virus (RVFV) is a mosquito-borne virus that is endemic to Africa. Nonetheless, the U.S. National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) deems RVFV to be a Category A pathogen that poses some of the highest risk to U.S. national security and public health due to ease of transmission and high risk of human death. Furthermore, no treatments exist for RVFV disease. Accordingly, there is a need for additional modalities to further genomic and functional understanding of emerging pathogens, thereby facilitating the discovery of countermeasures and clinically relevant treatments for such pathogens.